The present invention generally relates to a needleless device having self-disinfecting properties, and more specifically, to a self-disinfecting needleless hub or injection port.
Presence of intravenous catheters is the major risk factor for the development of bloodstream infections. These catheters can be either central or peripheral. Needleless hub connectors are ordinarily used as an injection port on the catheters. A typical connector includes a female luer lock, and usually, a syringe with a male luer lock is used to inject fluids or medications.
Needleless hub connector contamination is a major risk factor for bloodstream infection. Scrubbing the female luer lock with alcohol for 10-60 seconds is recommended before each use, but this procedure is often omitted by medical professionals. Studies have shown better results in reducing infection with different types of alcohol impregnated protectors, such as Swab Cap®. However, because the protector constitutes a separate entity, only the most diligent medical professionals would utilize them after every step. In addition, the cap does not assure mandatory compliance. Caps do not always engage the threads on the hub, and the threads can serve as a source of infection, especially, if a dirty or bloody male luer from the syringe is used to engage the hub. Also, because of their small size, the caps are easily contaminated after use if they are placed on a contaminated surface.
Attempts have been made to cover the hub in order to keep it disinfected. However, these efforts either failed to cover the hub completely by shielding only the top membrane, or were too difficult to remove when the port needed to be injected quickly and conveniently.
Thus, there remains a need for a convenient and reliable disinfecting device that would guarantee 100% compliance of medical professionals with antiseptic techniques.